One of those girls
by StunningSpellRocks2345
Summary: Song-fic its cute one of those girls by avril lavigne. very fluffy with a dash of ooc


**An: okay yea I kind of realized I never finish WIP stories and so I decided to write a song-fic for naruhina. Why simple I love naruhina. So I'm reading this fic and I'm listening to a play list (I have one for al my fav music Paramore, Boys Like Girls, Carrie Underwood, Spanish music I listen to in class, anime openings and endings, ah u get the picture) my Avril Lavigne one was on, and the last song on it is One of those girls, so here I am thinking that I get to put anti sakura, but then I got to thinking the part about blonde hair blue eyes INO pops into my head so that's where I'm at anti naruino and pro naruhina. I know probably half of the people who actually read this, won't read this author's note… well I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ONE OF THOSE GIRLS… and if you actually read this an I give you your well deserved props.**

Hinata's POV

Naruto-kun just became the rokudaime hokage, about a month ago, Tsunade could no think of a better candidate than him. He has grown since he was the 'dobe' of the academy. I never thought of him as a dobe because he was always an amazing ninja because of his determination. Then Ino Yamanaka start hanging all over Naruto-kun, just like she did her precious Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun in the academy. She started this about a month ago. Then she started dating him about two weeks later.

It was karaoke night of the rookie nine (minus Sasuke because he's to cool to be seen in a public outing) and Guy's team. I was looking right at Ino when I started to sing.

_I know your kind of girl_

_You only care about one thing_

_Who you've seen or where you've been_

_Who's got money_

You don't even really like him. She's using you Naruto why can't you see that. I wish I could tell you how much I like you.

_I see that look in your eyes_

_It tells a million lies_

_But deep inside I know why_

_You're talking to him_

_I know what you're all about_

_I really hope he figures it out_

_She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble_

_Just one look, and now you're seeing double_

_Before you know it she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

That's right Naruto-kun that witch women only started dating you because you're the Hokage, she'll move on in no more than a month or two.

_She's so good that you won't see it coming_

_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_

_You'll be broken she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

Just yesterday I saw her chatting up Sasuke with him responding. Yea that's right Mr. I'm antisocial-and-have-a-stick-up-my-ass-who-is-probably-asexual was _flirting_ back with your girlfriend who incited the whole thing.

_She's going to be the end of you_

_At least that's what they say_

_It's been a while, you're in denial_

_And now it's too late_

It will be too late Naruto-kun your heart will be broken into pieces with no one there to help you put it back together.

_The way she looks it makes you high_

_All the warning signs_

_Cause her blonde hair, her blue eyes_

_It makes you want to die_

I know you think she so pretty but hey her personality sucks, she like a leech, look at her squeezing the life out of your poor arm.

_I know what she's all about_

_I really hope you figure it out_

You really should figure it out your really smart you'll do it I'm sure. I don't want your heart broken like mine if right now just by seeing you with her.

_She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble_

_Just one look, and now you're seeing double_

_Before you know it she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

I saw him take a double look at Sakura a week ago when she was clutching on to someone's arm. He'll realize it I'm sure.

_She's so good that you won't see it coming_

_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_

_You'll be broken she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_You know it's a game, You know it's a game_

_She's keeps playing around with your head_

_Playing around with your head_

Just the other day I saw do her mind techniques on you to take out a big chunk of money and give it to her. She's using you why can't you see it.

_She's so insane, So insane_

_She's the one to blame_

_She's the one to blame_

_She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble_

_Just one look, and now you're seeing double_

_Before you know it she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_She's so good that you won't see it coming_

_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_

_You'll be broken she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_Off to the next one…_

Time skip three weeks later

"Naruto It's over." Ino said before walking over to Sasuke, who she has been dating for about a week. Sasuke just sat there with Ino on his lap. When they started making out I really wanted to kill her. Naruto calmly looked away and started walking down the street. When he was half way down the block he yelled "GOOD" at her and started to run.

I followed him to the training ground. We've been talking more since karaoke night. I don't stutter around him anymore. He look up at the tree I was in and said "you know what the sad thing is I knew she was using me; I even knew it before you sang looking right at her. I just didn't want to believe it." He put his elbows on his knees and cried. I sat next to him consoling him. I don't know how long I sat there holding him. It was sun set when we got off the ground. He said "I wish there were more girls like you Hinata. I would total date some one like you. Too bad you don't like me. You're a great friend." He smiled and looked toward the sun setting. His words played over and over in my head. "Naruto-kun I do like you." I said softly not looking at him. He had his big foxy grin on his face and said "Yeah, I like you to Hinata you're a great friend." I almost face faulted. "No not like that." I said I was so fed up that I twisted his head and kissed him right on the lips. I know he just broke up with his girlfriend, but the last three weeks we've been getting closer the father away Ino got from him. We were almost like a couple except that we didn't kiss. The kiss was like magic. We broke apart and said "wow" together and started laughing.


End file.
